


For Our Eyes Only

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cameras, Dirty Pictures, F/M, Lingerie, Photo Shoots, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	For Our Eyes Only

“Ummm,” he said softly, fiddling with the settings on his camera. “There’s been something I’ve wanted to ask you. It’s totally okay if you’re not comfortable with it, but I’ve been thinking about it pretty much ever since we started dating and I can’t get the idea out of my head.” He smiled softly in your direction. You loved it when Spencer was up front enough to tell you his sexy thoughts. That was not a problem for you, you were very upfront- and hearing it from him was such a turn on for you.

Walking from the kitchen, you came to sit in his lap and graze your nose up against his. “You have something you want to try?”

“Not exactly,” he said, picking up the camera. “I’ve kind of had the urge to take pictures of you.” He blushed profusely which told you exactly what kind of pictures he meant. 

Your body shivered at the thought. “You want to take dirty pictures of me? Just for you?” you asked.

Immediately, he nodded. He didn’t want you thinking he was going to spread them around. That wasn’t like him. “For me,” he said. “And when you’re having a bad day, you could look at them too and I can remind you how beautiful you are.” 

“I think we could have some fun with that,” you spoke, smiling against his mouth. “Tomorrow? I’d like to buy a little something special.”

“Tomorrow is going to be a really long work day,” he laughed. “But totally worth it.”

—-

The following day, you stopped by Victoria’s Secret after work to pick up something for your little photoshoot. A little something turned into a black satin slip, a navy blue babydoll, a plunging white lace bra and matching panties, and another set, similar in style, but red and black - you went a little overboard…but it was all so pretty and you’d just gotten paid…so, fuck it.

By the time you got home, there were only a few minutes until Spencer got home, so you slipped into the navy blue babydoll and sat on the couch, reveling in the feel of your smooth legs rubbing against each other. “Hey, honey,” you said softly when he walked in. “Like?”

When he turned around, his lips parted and his eyes scanned down your body. “Where do you want me?” you asked as seductively as you could. Apparently, his mouth couldn’t form the right words, so you decided to take a book and sit in his arm chair with your legs tucked under you. Without another thought, he picked up his camera and took a few pictures. 

As your nipples began to harden underneath the silly material, Spencer walked over to you, sliding one of the straps down your shoulder. “Continue looking that way,” he said, his voice low with lust. “I’m gonna take some pictures over the shoulder.” With each click, you could felt a dampening in your panties. He came up behind you and you turned around, your face close to his very visible arousal. You pressed a kiss to his dick and pushed up off the chair to kneel on it. 

“Want to see what else I bought?” you breathed, brushing your lips against his. He allowed the camera, that he was wearing around his neck, to fall to his chest as he grabbed your face in his hands and took you for his own. His tongue battle for space in your mouth, and you allowed him in, wrapping your arms around his neck so he could carry you inside. 

The satin felt like liquid chocolate against your skin - too rich for you, but so luxurious. As the material slipped over you, you heard another click of Spencer’s camera. You turned around and held your arms out. “Place me where you wish, my love,” you chuckled lightly. 

After pulling you toward him for another kiss, he lifted you up and placed you on the bed with your head hanging over the side and your hair floating down underneath you. Spencer got right onto the floor and swallowed hard as he pressed the button again. With each one, he stopped, taking a moment to look at you. This was probably more intimate than you’d ever been. “I’ve got a really dirty idea for you,” you said, fluffing up your hair and putting your back against the headboard. 

He wasn’t sure what your intention was until you gently pulled the slip up your legs to reveal that there wasn’t anything underneath. You were already wet for him, and he couldn’t take his eyes off you. “Take a picture,” you said, the huskiness of your voice surprising even you. 

“Can you touch yourself with one hand and put your other hand in your hair?” he asked. Apparently, his mind had produced a very vivid picture when you lifted the satin from your skin. You followed his instructions, pressing two fingers to your clit as the other handled tangled itself in your hair. A small groan escaped you. This had started out as a photoshoot, but now you were trying to get him to put the camera down without words. 

He was taken off guard when you kneeled on the bed again, threading your fingers underneath the thin straps of your slip and pulling the piece over your head. “How about some naked ones?” you asked crawling toward him and shaking your breasts. 

A little huff of a laugh escaped his nose and he leaned down to kiss your breast before placing your head on the pillow. After a few more pictures, some where you covered yourself, some where didn’t, he couldn’t take it anymore and placed the camera on the dresser. “How are you going to develop those?” you asked, pulling him toward you so he hovered over your naked form. 

“I’ll find a way. I may do them here in the extra room, so I don’t have to ask anyone to use their own dark room so I can develop dirty pictures of my beautiful girlfriend,” he laughed. When he was flush against you, you could feel how aroused he was. 

“Should we take care of that?” you asked, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them to his knees.

Spencer nodded and watched as you teased his cock. “I think we should,” he said, picking up the camera once more.


End file.
